Le Secret de Yuei High
by Moira-chan
Summary: OS pour l'événement de Noël du forum francophone de MHA. Au lycée Yuei, comme dans tous les lycées, on peut facilement diviser les étudiants en deux grandes catégories : ceux qui réussissent d'un côté, et les losers de l'autre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Neito, loser et fier de l'être, découvre le secret de Katsuki, l'élève le plus populaire de l'école... / Joyeux Noël Syrielle's !


**Titre :** Le Secret de Yuei High  
 **Genres :** Teen movie (si si), romance, amitié, truc américain plein de clichés, etc.  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Katsuki/Neito + Pony, Itsuka, Camie et quelques autres  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Résumé :** Au lycée Yuei, comme dans tous les lycées, on peut facilement diviser les étudiants en deux grandes catégories : ceux qui réussissent d'un côté, et les losers de l'autre. Seul Neito Monoma, loser et fier de l'être, rejette ouvertement ces jugements de valeur, préférant plutôt consacrer sa vie à pourrir celle de Katsuki Bakugou, l'élève le plus populaire de l'école. Mais tout pourrait changer le jour où Katsuki l'accuse d'avoir écrit une mystérieuse lettre trouvée dans son casier, et que Neito choisit de l'aider à mener l'enquête...

 **Note de l'auteur :** HOULÀ que je suis pas sûre de mon coup avec celui-là. XDD *kofkof* Donc ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma participation à l'événement de Noël du Forum Francophone de MHA, qui consistait en un échange de cadeaux... et à l'occasion duquel j'ai eu la chance d'écrire un texte pour l'adorable et fantastique **Syrielle's** ! x3  
Son OTP étant ce ship malheureusement trop rare qu'est le KatsuNei, j'ai remonté mes manches et, heu, essayé de me débrouiller comme je le pouvais, on va dire. XD J'ai décidé de m'inspirer des romances lycéennes entre le cliché, le drôle et le romantique qu'on peut croiser sur Nickelodeon ou des chaînes similaires, c'est donc un texte à. prendre modérément au sérieux on va dire XD Je précise aussi qu'il y aura plusieurs parties et que la suivante devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours à une semaine, en tout cas je l'espère.

Et maintenant, un petit mot pour Sysy lorsque (si *bam*) tu passes par là : tu te demandais qui avait reçu ta liste... eh bien, coucou ! :P J'espérais avoir du défi pour cet événement de Noël, et autant te dire que j'ai pas été déçue. XD J'aurais pu partir un une autre option plus "facile" de ta liste, mais comme je sais que ces deux-là sont OTP, je tenais à tenter malgré tout... Ceci dit, je t'avoue que je suis quand même moyennement satisfaite du résultat. OTL J'ai l'impression de pas avoir super bien réussi Neito, et que l'ensemble est pas super hypant, et que y'a pas assez de Noël dans l'histoire...  
Du coup bref XD J'aurais vraiment voulu réussir à te présenter un texte dont je sois un peu plus satisfaite, donc pour ça, je suis désolée. x_x Maintenant, j'espère que même s'il loin d'être parfait, celui-ci te plaira quand même un peu - en tout cas sache que même si le résultat est pas au rendez-vous, je l'ai vraiment écrit pour toi de bout en bout ! Tu es une amie très précieuse, avec qui c'est toujours tellement chouette de discuter, alors j'espère vraiment que tu pourras passer un beau Noël ! x33 *coeurs coeurs coeurs*

 **Remerciements :** (j'ai failli oublier omg) Mais un très très gros MERCI à **Hatsukoi-san** et à **Puppy Biscuit des Tenebres** pour leur soutien, leur relecture et leurs conseils avisés ! Neito reste un perso que je galère pas mal à manier, mais grâce à vous cet OS est déjà mieux qu'il ne l'aurait été si j'avais tout fait toute seule ! XD

* * *

 **Le Secret de Yuei High  
** **Première partie**

Le lycée Yuei.  
Un lycée comme tous les autres lycées des États-Unis, en fin de compte : doté de sa propre équipe de football masculine et féminine, de son club de cheerleaders, mais aussi de son comité des élèves et de son association de parents qui organisait souvent des ventes de pâtisseries au bénéfice d'organismes caritatifs divers et variés. Un lycée où tout un chacun suivait jour après jour des cours qui le passionnaient moyennement en s'efforçant de rester éveillé jusqu'à la pause, moment il retrouverait enfin ses amis ; et surtout un lycée où, comme partout ailleurs, on pouvait facilement diviser les étudiants en deux grandes catégories, ceux qui réussissaient – scolairement parlant, relationnellement, ou encore dans le sport – et les losers.

Au lycée Yuei, cependant, la première de ces catégories comptait un spécimen qu'on n'avait décidément pas le loisir d'observer partout en Amérique : Katsuki Bakugou.  
Grand, blond, musclé, incroyablement gâté par les hasards du génome humain et la peau dépourvue de la moindre imperfection malgré ses dix-sept ans, il n'avait même pas besoin de faire partie de l'équipe de football pour être physiquement plus fort et plus résistant que la plupart des autres garçons. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là : il était aussi agile, rapide, et avant tout autre chose plus intelligent que quiconque. Le meilleur élève de sa volée, il arrivait systématiquement en tête des classements sans pour autant paraître s'embarrasser de réviser, jamais, au point qu'on s'accordait déjà à dire qu'il entrerait à Harvard ou à Princeton sur recommandation, quand bien même il n'était encore qu'en début de deuxième année – et même si aucune des plus grandes université du pays ne daignait le démarcher, ce qui relèverait presque du crime éhonté, eh bien il y entrerait quand même puisque ses parents _roulaient sur l'or_.

Eh oui, parce qu' _en plus_ il fallait que cet enfoiré soit plein aux as. Décidément, on n'était pas tous égaux face à la vie, hein ?  
Tous les matins, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il arrivait à l'école dans sa Mercedes-Benz, qu'il garait évidemment sans effort sur le parking, et dont il faisait le tour pour attraper par la taille sa superbe petite amie – Camie Utsushimi, terminale, dont les longs cheveux châtain clair et les formes généreuses faisaient l'une des filles les plus convoitées du bahut. _Bien sûr_. Et puis ces deux-là entraient dans le lycée comme un couple de top models sur le tapis rouge et tous les losers restaient bouchée bée, en admiration devant un monde qu'ils ne rêveraient pas même d'effleurer du bout des doigts.

Tous, sauf lui.  
De la même année, _lui_ , Neito Monoma, le seul et l'unique, n'avait aucune honte à clamer haut et fort qu'il faisait partie des losers – et pour rien au monde il ne ferait ne serait-ce que baisser les yeux face à un idiot comme Katsuki. De toute façon, même s'il avait eu des notes un peu meilleures, même s'il avait été plus musclé ou qu'il avait fait partie de l'équipe de football ou qu'il avait eu une petite amie, en d'autres termes qu'il avait mieux convenu à ces critères aussi éphémères que stupides qui définissaient la popularité de tout un chacun… appartenir au même groupe que la bande d'arriérés que formaient Katsuki et sa classe ?  
 _Ha_ , plutôt crever. Populaires, losers, ce n'était qu'une question de jugements de valeur ; et il savait très bien qu'aucun de ces primates ne pouvait prétendre leur arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville, à lui ou à n'importe lequel de ses compagnons d'infortune, ses camarades de classe.

Alors, tous les jours, lorsqu'il se rendait au lycée, il mettait un point d'honneur à faire savoir à qui voulait – ou ne voulait pas – l'entendre que sa classe, la B, qu'on décrivait à tort comme celle des éternels seconds, était nettement supérieure à celle de Katsuki, la A, qui comprenait les imbéciles les plus adulés ; à regarder de haut les élèves de cette dernière qu'il lui arrivait de rencontrer dans les couloirs, sans se soucier le moins du monde du poing qu'Itsuka – son amie d'enfance et capitaine de l'équipe de foot féminine – menaçait de lui envoyer entre les omoplates à chaque fois ; à croiser les yeux rouges du blondinet qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde, puis à lui rappeler que sa « popularité » ne valait rien et que sa classe se ferait un plaisir de le réduire en poussière aux prochains examens.  
Et il n'y avait pas à dire : c'était toujours terriblement, incroyablement drôle et satisfaisant de voir cet enfoiré réagir à la moindre provocation. Cela faisait plus d'une année qu'il le connaissait, désormais, et Neito ne se lassait toujours pas de leurs prises de bec quotidiennes, de sa _tronche_ lorsqu'il vociférait – en vain – et s'efforçait de serrer les poings, de se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge, purement et simplement ; et même s'il n'avait pas encore réussi à le faire complètement sortir de ses gonds, chaque jour qui passait le confortait dans la certitude que ça ne saurait tarder.

Oui, un jour, il arriverait bien à le faire descendre de son piédestal, peu importe à quel point tout le monde semblait persuadé que rien ni personne ne pourrait atteindre le grand Katsuki Bakugou-  
Et ce jour fatidique, en vérité, celui qui prouverait que tous ceux qui le pensaient se trompaient, arriva bien plus vite que Neito ne l'aurait cru – un mardi matin du mois de novembre, une ou deux semaines à peine après la rentrée des vacances d'octobre.

Ce matin-là, il passait une pause parfaitement normale, sans le moindre raté de la classe A dans son champ de vision et installé sur l'un des bancs de pierre à l'extérieur avec Pony, sa meilleure amie. Assise en tailleur, ses longs cheveux blonds rassemblés en deux couettes basses, son cache-oreilles bordant son visage de deux gros pompons roses, elle lui racontait avec enthousiasme son cours d'équitation de la veille ; et elle sursauta lorsque la voix d'un certain _élève le plus populaire du lycée_ résonna dans la cour et fit naître au visage de Neito une grimace de dégoût.

« Monoma ! Où est-ce que tu te caches, bordel de merde ?! hurla Katsuki, aussi discret et délicat qu'à son habitude. Ramène ta fraise immédiatement, j'vais t'fumer ! »

Sitôt qu'ils l'avaient entendu _s'exprimer_ , la moitié des (rares) élèves présents avaient fait cesser leurs conversations ; mais l'interpelé se contenta d'esquisser un sourire moqueur et de soutenir le regard furieux de l'autre blond.

« Eh bien, c'est beaucoup d'émotion, rien que pour moi, commenta-t-il, narquois. Je me demande bien ce que me veut le grand et célèbre et Ka- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, cependant – brusquement, Katsuki s'était avancé vers lui et l'avait empoigné sans douceur, le poing serré de rage dans le tissu épais de son polo sous sa veste ouverte. L'espace d'une seconde, surpris, Neito écarquilla les yeux ; et puis il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à faire réagir l'autre ainsi et la fierté ramena le sourire à ses lèvres.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Katsuki semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, que la colère dans ses yeux s'amenuise d'un coup, et qu'il le lâche pour faire un pas en arrière. Serrer le poing, serrer les dents ; le regarder à nouveau, l'air empli de _haine_ , et lui cracher de le suivre, « et plus vite que ça ».

« D'accord, d'accord, répondit-il sans ciller, les paumes levées mais le sourire inchangé. Après tout, qui suis-je pour refuser quoi que ce soit au _graaand_ champion de la classe A ! »

Même s'il ne partageait pas l'inquiétude qui transparut dans les grands yeux de Pony lorsqu'elle le regarda s'éloigner à la suite de Katsuki, probablement sans oser s'interposer, Neito devait avouer qu'il était plutôt… déstabilisé par la tournure que prenait la situation, cela dit. Il était satisfait d'avoir poussé l'autre blond un peu plus loin qu'à son habitude, bien sûr, mais c'était tout de même la première fois que celui-ci tenait à lui parler en privé, et il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fait que ce soit qui puisse lui valoir de…  
Se faire balancer avec violence contre le métal de l'un des casiers de ce couloir désert, sans crier gare – et il n'eut pas le temps de grimacer de douleur qu'à nouveau il sentit le poing de l'autre adolescent l'attraper par le col et appuyer contre sa gorge, mais sans s'interrompre, cette fois-ci.

 _Merde_ , songea Neito. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là. Il s'était bien rendu compte que son ennemi juré avait l'air un tant soit peu plus constipé qu'à son habitude, ce jour-là, mais de là à…

« Écoute-moi bien, tête de pioche ! se remit aussitôt à hurler Katsuki, sa rage visiblement bien retrouvée. Je sais que c'est toi, enfoiré ! Et je sais pas comment tu l'as appris, mais j'vais t'arracher la tête, connard ! »

 _Aah, encore une preuve que la classe A est remplie de psychopathes_ , voulut-il répondre – il n'en eut pas l'occasion, cependant, et pas seulement parce que les phalanges pressées contre sa gorge l'empêchaient de respirer. Non, il y avait aussi le fait que…  
Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait, au juste ?!

« Et tu espères vraiment obtenir quoi que ce soit par la violence ? Pas très courageux, tout ça- ah ! parvint-il à dire, avant qu'un gémissement de douleur ne lui échappe lorsque l'autre garçon redoubla de force. Désolé de briser tes rêves, mais je- comprends rien ce que tu racontes…  
– Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Fais pas genre, enflure, je te connais, ça peut venir que de toi ! »

D'un seul coup, il le lâcha et Neito tomba au sol. Tandis que la douleur qu'il sentait poindre dans le bas de son dos le faisait grimacer, l'autre blond fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit un morceau de papier qu'il lui colla au visage, manquant de le frapper purement et simplement du même coup – détail dont l'élève de la classe B se serait sans doute réjoui en d'autres circonstances. S'il y avait eu un professeur ou un public dans les parages, par exemple ; quelqu'un pour _enfin_ constater que l'élève le plus populaire du lycée était loin d'être à la hauteur de toutes les qualités qu'on lui prêtait.  
Manque de chance, il n'y avait ni l'un ni l'autre, et il n'eut d'autre choix que d'attraper la feuille que l'autre abruti agitait bêtement son sous nez, puis de se résoudre à la parcourir du regard pour qu'il lui foute la paix. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux conneries du _grand_ Katsuki Bakugou, mais…  
Il ne parvint pas à aller au bout de sa pensée.

Brusquement, Neito sentit ses paupières s'ouvrir en grand.

« Je sais que c'est toi ! continua de s'énerver Katsuki. Y'a pas un seul enfoiré qui en serait plus susceptible dans tout ce putain de lycée ! »

Et à nouveau il ferma le poing, serra les doigts fort, comme s'il essayait par tous les moyens de se retenir de le tabasser ici et maintenant, mais…  
L'autre garçon ne le regardait plus. En fait, il avait pratiquement tout oublié de la présence de Katsuki ; toute son attention était focalisée sur la lettre – car c'était une lettre – qu'il tenait entre les mains, et qu'il venait de lire. Et de relire. Et de re-relire. Bon sang… C'était le genre de trucs qu'on ne voyait que dans les séries, normalement-

Pourtant elles étaient bien là : les lettres en caractères d'imprimerie, sans doute tapées à l'ordinateur, alignées de sorte à former un message cohérent et qui pourtant ne faisait sens.

 _Dépêche-toi de faire ton coming-out, sale blondinet, ou je m'en charge à ta place !_

Et la seule réaction que parvint à avoir le jeune homme fut de cligner des paupières, une nouvelle fois, pendant que l'information tâchait tant bien que mal de s'intégrer dans son esprit et que Katsuki restait – pour une fois – silencieux.

« … Attends, finit-il par lâcher, réalisant à peine que le ton qu'il employait n'était clairement pas aussi moqueur qu'il aurait dû l'être. Tu es en train de me dire que… Katsuki Bakugou, le type le plus populaire du lycée, censé sortir avec la fille la plus convoitée, reçoit des lettres de menace parce qu'il _est gay_? »

Sur la fin de sa phrase, il redressa la tête, juste assez pour croiser le regard rouge de l'homme en face de lui – mais sitôt que ce fut le cas le visage de l'intéressé passa de l'expectative, quelque part entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude, à la rage inaltérée, et moins d'une seconde plus tard son poing s'enfonça avec tant de violence dans le casier contre lequel Neito était toujours appuyé qu'il en déforma le métal.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule ! hurla à nouveau Katsuki, la voix tremblant presque de colère… et, peut-être, en arrière-plan, d'une émotion indéchiffrable, qui serra pourtant le cœur de l'autre garçon et le mit mal à l'aise. Ça peut être _que toi_ l'auteur de- de cette _merde_! »

Comme pour ponctuer son accusation, il projeta une nouvelle fois son poing contre la porte du casier, sans la moindre considération pour son propriétaire qui le retrouverait définitivement cabossé de haut en bas ; et puis il parut se calmer, enfin, autant que Katsuki Bakugou pouvait se « calmer », et il passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage.  
C'est le moment que Neito choisit pour se redresser, le dos toujours plaqué contre le métal dont il aurait senti la froideur s'il n'y avait eu sa veste épaisse.

Il avait eu quelque doute, au début, mais… vu sa réaction, la lettre devait dire vrai, hein. Un simple mensonge ne l'aurait pas mis autant hors de lui, plus encore que toutes les provocations auxquelles l'autre garçon s'échinait à le soumettre jour après jour ; et donc…  
Et donc, le beau, intelligent et populaire Katsuki Bakugou était homosexuel. Et persuadé que Neito l'avait appris, et essayait de le forcer à l'avouer devant tout le bahut. Tout de suite, son sourire revint.

« Je sais que ça te ferait plaisir de m'accuser sans preuve, commença-t-il, à nouveau moqueur, mais... » Il s'arrêta le temps de soutenir le regard assassin que lui jeta Katsuki, avant de reprendre avec un geste théâtral : « Tu penses bien que si j'avais _vraiment_ été au courant et que j'avais voulu que tout le monde le sache, je ne me serais pas amusé à t'écrire des lettres. Je serais immédiatement allé le crier sur les toits. »

Ça y est, il venait d'asséner un coup fatal. Car c'était vrai – et Katsuki devait bien s'en rendre compte. Forcément.  
D'ailleurs, songea-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire fièrement, puisque la lettre disait vrai, puisque le célèbre et tellement admiré Katsuki Bakugou était bel et bien gay, malgré la relation qu'il prétendait avoir avec la jolie Camie… et puisque Neito le savait…

Il songea, une seconde durant, que détenir cette information lui donnait sur celui qu'il détestait un pouvoir considérable, et voulut ricaner à l'idée de l'exploiter à l'avenir – mais immédiatement _quelque chose_ se déclencha en lui qui serra son cœur et sa gorge tout à la fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment, mais la perspective d'être celui qui révélerait à tout le lycée que la coqueluche numéro 1 aimait les hommes aurait dû le réjouir, sans doute, et en fait…  
Non. Non, il ne pouvait rien y faire, la simple idée le révulsait. Il voulait voir Katsuki dégager de son piédestal non mérité, bien sûr, il voulait le voir tomber à genoux et reconnaître sa défaite, la sienne et celle de toute sa classe de dégénérés, mais… _pas comme ça_.

Pas alors qu'il avait dans le regard un air que Neito ne lui connaissait pas.

… Il attendit, un instant, encore, face à ce garçon qu'il connaissait par cœur et exécrait et pourtant n'avait jamais vu dans cet état, après quoi il posa les mains sur les hanches et laissa échapper un bref soupir.

« Comme quoi, même l'élève le plus populaire de la classe la plus populaire peut avoir des problèmes, haha ! s'exclama-t-il, toute l'autosatisfaction propre à sa façon d'être retrouvée, mais sans se demander un instant ce qu'il était en train de dire, au juste. C'est ton jour de chance, Bakugou. Je pense qu'on a établi que je ne m'abaisserais pas à faire un truc pareil. Mais quelqu'un qui te déteste à ce point… C'est obligé que je le connaisse. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : les ennemis de mes ennemis- »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, l'autre blond avait fait volte-face, sans plus la moindre trace de l'expression de tout à l'heure pour déformer les traits de son visage, et sa colère paraissait telle que Neito crut un instant qu'il allait à nouveau se jeter sur lui. Il n'en fit rien, cependant ; se contenta de gueuler, comme à son habitude.

« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, enculé ! cracha-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que tu gagnerais à faire ça, de toute façon ?!  
– Eh bien… » Il hésita un instant ; la question était pertinente. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu laisser Katsuki se débattre, après tout, et savourer le fait d'être le deuxième à connaître un secret que l'autre adolescent avait l'air prêt à tout pour cacher à ses petits camarades. Mais en même temps… Cette sensation qui le prenait aux tripes… « C'est simple : c'est une belle occasion de te montrer une nouvelle fois la supériorité de la classe B sur la A, en acceptant de t'aider alors même que je te déteste ! »

Puis il éclata d'un rire moqueur – et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son némésis rugisse à nouveau de colère. Cette fois-ci, en revanche, Neito avait dû aller un peu trop loin, car il lui fit une nouvelle fois le numéro de l'attraper par le col et de le plaquer contre ce pauvre casier dont le propriétaire n'avait rien demandé ; il y était presque habitué maintenant, cela dit, il ne broncha donc pas. Se laissa faire. Laissa son regard fier et narquois croiser celui de l'autre garçon, juste devant lui, qui parut vouloir sonder son âme avant de l'étrangler mais ne parvenir à rien-

Jusqu'à ce que, d'un seul coup, Katsuki le lâche et recule d'un pas. Le jauge encore, d'un coup d'œil mauvais, empreint de rage et de méfiance.

« T'as intérêt à retrouver fissa le loser qui a fait ça, maugréa-t-il finalement, les poings toujours serrés. Sinon, c'est toi qu'j'éclate. »

C'est à ce moment-là, seulement, qu'après un dernier regard hargneux il tourna enfin les talons et arrêta de polluer son atmosphère ; alors Neito le regarda faire, satisfait de le voir battre en retraite, vaincu, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, pas une seconde il ne pensa à se demander dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer, au juste.

* * *

Il ne s'en rendit compte que quelques jours plus tard, à vrai dire, lorsque – dans sa grande mansuétude que Katsuki ne méritait évidemment pas, mais il était certain que le simple fait de le savoir remettait l'autre blond à sa place, et ça suffisait à le satisfaire – il eut commencé à se renseigner sur les élèves qui auraient pu en vouloir à Katsuki, et découvert que ceux-ci étaient… encore plus nombreux qu'il ne le pensait.

Que cela soit bien clair : il n'avait jamais eu véritablement l'intention de venir en aide à Katsuki, du moins, pas pour lui rendre service – et ce peu importe à quel point il était, pour faire honneur à sa classe, prêt à démontrer sa bonté et sa générosité et sa grandeur d'âme inégalée. Non, s'il avait si gentiment proposé de lui prêter main forte avec son intelligence supérieure, c'était avant tout parce qu'il _savait_ que Katsuki ne supporterait pas que son ennemi juré soit celui qui résolve pour lui l'affaire qui occupait toutes ses pensées ; et en aucun cas parce que l'éclat sombre qu'il avait vu passer dans son regard ce jour-là avait l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Bien sûr que non.  
Mais au fur et à mesure des débuts de sa petite enquête, à force d'interroger subtilement les étudiants de la classe C ou D qu'il savait partager son avis sur le blond ; d'entendre parler d'un gamin de seconde que Katsuki avait terrifié ; d'aller lui rendre une petite visite, à lui aussi, de s'amuser à critiquer _le type le plus populaire du lycée_ tout en tâchant de lui soutirer quelque information sur un éventuel _secret_ du détestable terminale qu'il aurait pu découvrir ; eh bien…

Il serait faux de dire qu'il avait fini par se prendre au jeu. Non, c'était juste qu'au bout de pratiquement une semaine d'investigations, il n'avait toujours aucune piste, et il était hors de question qu'il manque cette occasion de démontrer à son némésis combien il lui était supérieur, ou pire encore, qu'un échec amène qui que ce soit à croire qu'il était moins intelligent ou moins doué qu'un élève de la classe A-  
Mais peut-être, en même temps, quelque part, qu'il brûlait un peu de démasquer le coupable, lui aussi.

Alors, le mardi suivant, il se résolut à faire appel au seul réseau dont il ne doutait pas de la fiabilité, et il demanda à Itsuka de demander à Tetsutetsu – son petit ami, qui faisait partie de l'équipe de football masculin – de demander à Eijirou – son meilleur ami, le quarterback – de lui donner le numéro de cette brute épaisse de Katsuki, avec qui le rouquin (ce pauvre fou ; mais ce n'était pas étonnant, puisqu'il appartenait à la classe A) s'entendait bien.  
Puis, le numéro enregistré dans son portable et Eijirou lui ayant souhaité une _bonne journée super virile_ avec un signe de la main, il prit encore le temps de rentrer chez lui et de toiser le nom de _Katsuki Bakugou_ dans sa liste de contacts avant de lui faire l'honneur de lui écrire.

 _À : Le Graand Katsuki Bakugou  
Devine quoi ? La longue et minutieuse enquête que je viens de mener a révélé que la moitié du bahut a d'excellentes raisons de te haïr ! Ha ! C'est triste, mais on dirait que le prince du lycée va devoir y mettre du sien. Dis-moi où tu habites et je t'accorde une réunion stratégique._

Il relut son message avant de l'envoyer, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il y faisait bien démonstration de sa plus grande éloquence, mais ne prit pas la peine de le signer – et il fit bien, car il n'eut pas le temps de laisser retomber son téléphone à côté de lui sur son grand lit que l'appareil vibra sous l'impulsion d'une réponse.

 _De : Le Graand Katsuki Bakugou  
non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! c'est hors de question que tu foutes les pieds chez moi connard_

En lisant ces mots, Neito ne put empêcher un sourire mesquin d'étirer ses lèvres fines. Y'avait pas à dire, l'insulte était vraiment la seule arme de l'imbécile.

 _À : Le Graand Katsuki Bakugou  
Il faut bien qu'on puisse se voir, monsieur le génie. Mais peut-être que tu préférerais qu'on en discute au Starbucks pour que tout le monde nous entende bien ?_

Cette fois-ci, Katsuki mit un peu plus longtemps à répondre. L'autre garçon ne lâcha pas son portable des yeux, cependant, ramenant même ses jambes contre lui comme il se blottissait contre les oreillers moelleux qui décoraient son lit ; sa menace avait fait mouche, il en était sûr. Et quelque part, il fallait avouer qu'il était curieux de savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la demeure d'un type aussi _populaire_ et prétendument « parfait » que son némésis…

 _De : Le Graand Katsuki Bakugou  
tu vis pas sous les ponts aux dernières nouvelles. file ton adresse, c'est moi qui viens. et si tu en parles à qui que ce soit t'es un homme mort sale loser de merde_

Immédiatement, Neito fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la tournure que prenaient les événements. Malheureusement, il connaissait l'autre blond ( _malheureusement –_ oui, c'était un drame qui méritait bien un double « malheureusement »), et il avait comme l'impression que même s'il insistait, celui-ci ne le laisserait pas lui rendre visite…  
Il essaya tout de même, pour la forme, trouva même quelque amusement à lire ses réponses agacées, avant de décider de jeter l'éponge. De toute manière, il était sûrement mieux _sans_ avoir à jamais mettre les pieds dans une baraque qui empestait le Bakugou à plein nez.  
Alors il envoya à l'insupportable brute un nouveau message, ne contenant que sa propre adresse et une heure de rendez-vous cette fois, et il alla – un peu à contrecœur – prévenir sa mère que quelqu'un allait passer.

* * *

Pour être franc, il n'était pas certain d'apprécier l'idée que _Katsuki Bakugou_ et sa mère puissent être amenés à se rencontrer.

Alors lorsqu'il avait expliqué à celle-ci qu'il attendait la visite d'un « camarade » et qu'elle avait aussitôt proposé de les laisser seuls, prétextant qu'elle avait un livre à ramener à l'une de ses amies de toute façon, Neito avait dû retenir un soupir de soulagement, c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte de sa mère, bien sûr – en fait, c'était plutôt l'inverse : c'était elle qui ne méritait pas qu'on lui impose un barbare comme l'élève le plus populaire de Yuei, et pour rien au monde le jeune homme n'aurait aimé lire le souci dans son regard lorsqu'elle aurait inévitablement constaté à quel point l'autre garçon était insupportable. Et puis, elle avait beau être au courant de la méprise qu'il vouait à tous les élèves de la classe A…  
Oui, mieux valait qu'elle ne sache rien de sa rivalité avec Katsuki, et encore moins de la question qui allait les occuper aujourd'hui. Il était incapable de lui mentir, et il détestait avoir à lui cacher quoi que ce soit, mais mieux valait cela que de l'inquiéter.

… Bon, en contrepartie, elle avait tenu à préparer des cupcakes (une douzaine, au glaçage multicolore, qui trônaient désormais sur une grande assiette au milieu de la table de la cuisine) et une théière de leur meilleur thé pour lui et son invité – comme si un abruti comme _Katsuki_ méritait qu'on lui fasse bon accueil ! – ; mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui reprocher d'être une bonne hôte. Il s'était donc contenté de la remercier, de la féliciter pour ses pâtisseries (même sans les avoir goûtées, il savait que personne ne cuisinait mieux qu'elle), de la laisser le prendre dans ses bras et de lui retourner son éteinte avant de la laisser partir…  
Et maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à chasser de son visage ce petit sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres malgré lui, léger, sincère, avant que n'arrive son némésis.

Quand on parlait du loup, souvent, on en voyait la queue ; c'est ce moment que choisit son téléphone pour vibrer d'un SMS de Katsuki, qui lui annonçait qu'il était en bas de l'immeuble et essayait de lui ordonner de venir le chercher. Alors les sourcils de Neito s'arquèrent, son sourire se fit moqueur, et il lui répondit qu'il ne l'imaginait pas stupide au point d'être incapable de trouver la bonne porte tout seul.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement des Monoma.  
L'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert, Neito avait senti le jugement dans le regard de Katsuki, le petit prince visiblement pas habitué aux deux pièces du troisième étage sans ascenseur – par chance, l'autre s'était abstenu de la moindre remarque. Et même si, en bon gros rustre qu'il était, il s'était évidemment servi d'un cupcake sans y avoir été invité sitôt qu'il avait été assis, il n'avait là encore pas fait de commentaire désobligeant. En fait, il paraissait étonnamment calme ( _ha_ , Katsuki Bakugou, _calme_ ) et concentré.

« Bon, tu te décides à cracher le morceau, pauvre cloche ?! finit-il par s'impatienter, une fois que Neito se fut versé une tasse de thé sans lui en proposer. C'est quoi qu'as voulu la faire, cette réunion à la con, alors-  
– Et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui en as besoin, pas moi, rétorqua Neito tout en se réinstallant sur sa chaise, son mug entre les mains. Si tu pensais vraiment ne pas avoir besoin d'aide, tu ne serais même pas venu, je me trompe ? Ha ha ! »

Il assortit sa constatation d'un regard fier et narquois, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire ; et il sut qu'il avait gagné – une fois de plus – lorsque la seule réaction de Katsuki fut de taper du poing sur la table, faisant du même coup sursauter les petits cupcakes dans leur assiette.

« Ferme-la ! aboya-t-il, à nouveau fidèle à ses instincts de primate. Je suis sûr que t'as rien trouvé, de toute façon.  
– Mauvaise réponse, le nargua l'autre blond une fois de plus. J'ai découvert que partir du mobile ne mènerait à rien. J'avais vu clair dans ton jeu depuis longtemps, évidemment, mais qui aurait cru que le grand Katsuki Bakugou aurait _autant_ d'ennemis ? » Il marqua une courte pause, le temps de renvoyer ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste à peine théâtral. « Cette lettre pourrait venir de n'importe qui. Quelqu'un qui ne supporte plus ton petit air supérieur, un jaloux qui espère enfin te passer devant aux sondages de popularité, un petit camarade auquel tu aurais manqué de respect et qui aimerait te rendre la pareille… Pour ce que j'en sais, ça pourrait même être quelqu'un qui aimerait te forcer à rompre avec ta petite amie. Le message est trop vague pour le savoir. »

Le temps de déclamer sa réplique, il avait fermé les yeux et pris l'air d'un détective sur le point de révéler la tactique qu'il avait savamment imaginée pour démasquer l'assassin sans erreur possible, mais il fut bien obligé de les rouvrir lorsqu'il constata que son invité ne lui répondait pas. En fait, non loin de lui, Katsuki n'était plus en train de piocher dans les cupcakes de sa mère ; à la place, il avait joint les mains quelque part entre ses jambes écartées et légèrement baissé la tête, l'ébauche d'un sourire aux lèvres.  
L'ébauche d'un sourire qui atténua immédiatement l'expression au visage de Neito, à vrai dire ; l'ébauche d'un sourire qu'il n'affichait pas souvent, voire jamais, et qui…

Soudain, Katsuki laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire, trop sec et trop court et trop étouffé pour traduire le moindre amusement.

« Dans ce cas-là, c'est vraiment un enfoiré, lâcha-t-il, l'air de n'y croire qu'à moitié. Cams est au courant. »

Cette fois-ci, Neito haussa un sourcil. Au courant ?

« Tu veux dire qu'elle sait que tu es…  
– Fais pas cette tête, connard ! reprit immédiatement l'autre garçon, le poing serré, sa colère retrouvée. Bien sûr qu'elle le sait ! Ta mère t'a vraiment bercé trop près du mur, ou bien ?! Comme si j'pouvais lui mentir ! »

Puis il parut se calmer, d'un seul coup, et il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux cendrés.

« Écoute, Cams, c'est… C'est ma meilleure pote, d'accord ?! expliqua-t-il, visiblement encore agacé. Depuis le collège. C'est la première personne à qui j'en ai parlé. Et t'as vu comment elle est, y'a plein de gros lourds qui essaient tout le temps de l'emmerder, donc… On s'est dit que ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups – personne pour lui casser les couilles, et personne pour… 'fin. »

Personne pour se moquer de son orientation sexuelle, oui, compléta mentalement Neito.  
Enfin, il aurait pu être cette personne, maintenant qu'il était au courant ; et il se serait sûrement laissé aller à sourire de ce savoir s'il n'y avait eu cette gravité dans le ton de son pire ennemi. Au lieu de cela, finalement, il croisa les jambes et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, reprenant un air neutre mais sérieux.

« Justement, poursuivit-il. Puisque chercher le coupable à l'aveugle parmi tous les gens qui auraient un mobile ne mènera nulle part, je me disais qu'il faudrait qu'on s'intéresse à la façon dont l'auteur de la lettre a pu apprendre… la vérité.  
– Et comment t'as l'intention de faire ça, au juste ? rétorqua aussitôt son invité, un sourcil haussé sans s'indigner à l'usage du terme de « vérité », toutefois.  
– C'est simple. Commence par me dire qui est au courant, exactement, enfin, à ta connaissance.  
– Me donne pas des ordres, enfoiré ! »

Katsuki avait failli se lever sous le coup de la colère, mais il se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était enflammé. Un instant de silence, encore, et puis il retrouva sa langue et se décida enfin à donner à Neito la réponse qu'il lui fallait.

« Y'a… Cams, comme je t'ai dit, commença-t-il, l'air dur, les sourcils froncés. Mes vieux, aussi, je leur ai fait mon coming out y'a genre deux mois. Et puis l'autre enfoiré de Double Face, là – mais c'est pas lui qui ferait un truc du genre, il est encore plus pédé que moi et je suis au courant pour lui aussi. »

 _L'autre enfoiré de Double Face_ ; sans doute Shouto Todoroki, songea Neito, l'un des autres sous-doués de la classe A – et dans le même temps il se retint de hausser un sourcil, car il ignorait tout de son orientation jusqu'alors. Ceci dit, même s'il détestait devoir formuler ce genre de phrases, Katsuki avait probablement raison : si lui aussi connaissait les préférences de Shouto, peu de chances que ce dernier tente de lui faire un coup pareil, peu importe à quel point ils ne s'entendaient pas… Bon, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri que _Double Face_ ait laissé fuiter l'information par inadvertance, mais étant donné qu'il était lui-même concerné, et qu'il ne parlait de toute manière pas beaucoup tout court, on pouvait supposer qu'il avait fait preuve d'un minimum de discrétion.  
Restaient donc les parents ou Camie. Lorsque le jeune homme émit l'hypothèse que Camie ait pu en parler à quelqu'un, cependant, le primate en face de lui se leva à nouveau, prêt à bondir, en lui aboyant d'arrêter d'insulter sa meilleure amie _sinon j'te fume_ ; aussi ils en arrivèrent bien vite à la piste des parents de Katsuki, mais…

« C'est mort, déclara le blond cendré, catégorique. On est pas dans James Bond, grosse tarte, que quelqu'un m'ait espionné pendant que j'en parlais avec mes vieux, c'est juste du _putain_ de foutage de gueule comme idée. »

Encore une fois, même si Neito avait horreur de devoir le reconnaître, c'était vrai que l'hypothèse était tirée par les cheveux. Mais si personne n'en avait parlé à qui que ce soit, et si personne n'avait pu entendre Katsuki en parler à qui que ce soit, alors…  
Ils étaient de retour à la case départ.  
L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps d'en faire la remarque sarcastique, cela dit, ni de s'énerver ou de soupirer, qu'il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure du petit appartement et la porte s'ouvrir.

« Mon lapin ? appela aussitôt la voix douce de sa mère, sans doute en même temps qu'elle retirait ses chaussures. Je suis rentrée. Tu as passé un bon après-midi avec ton- »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, arrêtée net dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine et les yeux écarquillés sitôt qu'elle remarqua que Katsuki était encore là. _Merde_ , songea immédiatement Neito, espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'avait pas entendu la façon dont elle s'était adressée à lui, plus encore qu'il ne s'autorise pas à faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet ; mais plus il laisserait s'écouler le temps sans réagir, plus son attitude serait suspecte au cas où son invité du jour n'avait effectivement rien remarqué, et il se reprit donc bien vite, sans se retourner un pour constater que celui-ci s'était arrêté en pleine dégustation de l'avant-dernier cupcake, le sourcil haussé.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés, s'excusa immédiatement sa mère, tout en dirigeant vers Katsuki un regard beaucoup plus aimable qu'il ne le mériterait jamais. Tu…  
– C'était un après-midi fantastique, maman, merci, la coupa alors Neito sans plus hésiter, grand geste à l'appui, bien décidé à ne tout de même pas la laisser _saluer_ , ou pire encore, _remercier_ le blond toujours installé à la même table que lui. Et ne t'en fais pas, il était sur le point de partir. »

Un éclair de surprise passa rapidement dans son regard et elle sembla ouvrir la bouche, comme pour demander directement à l'autre garçon s'il comptait vraiment les quitter si tôt, mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son fils avant qu'elle ait pu parler et elle se retint, l'air entendu. Alors, sans plus attendre – pas même de recevoir la moindre confirmation de Katsuki ; comme si c'était à lui de décider lorsqu'il était le bienvenu ou non dans la demeure des Monoma, _ha_ , et puis quoi encore ! –, Neito se releva d'un geste souple et s'apprêta à raccompagner son invité du jour.  
L'espace d'un instant, lorsque ce dernier fit mine de tarder à suivre le mouvement, il crut qu'il allait devoir lui rappeler que _eh non,_ bien que nombre de faux-culs s'évertuent à essayer de le lui faire croire, il n'était pas toujours et partout en terrain conquis. Sitôt que leurs regards se rencontrèrent, cependant, que Neito soutint celui de Katsuki dans lequel il ne lut rien, ses doutes furent écartés ; et quelques instants plus tard ils se tenaient dans l'entrée, la coqueluche du lycée occupée à lacer ses bottes sous le regard d'un Neito qui appréciait plutôt de le voir à genoux devant lui, à vrai dire. Enfin une situation où cette brute se retrouvait bien à sa place.

« J'aurais beaucoup aimé que tu puisses profiter de mes conclusions éclairantes encore un peu, moi aussi, fit-il, une main sur la hanche, mais je suis obligé de déclarer la séance d'aujourd'hui terminée. Il faudra qu'on se revoie pour passer à l'étape suivante. »

Quand bien même il n'était pas encore certain de ce qui constituerait l'étape suivante, exactement.  
À côté de lui, Katsuki commença par lui adresser un nouveau regard peu amical – mais pas aussi agressif qu'à son habitude non plus, ce qui était presque _surprenant_ – avant de se redresser sans le lâcher des yeux, comme s'il... l'évaluait.

« Tu lui ressembles vraiment pas, à ta mère », constata-t-il soudain, simplement, sur le ton le plus neutre que Neito l'ait jamais entendu employer.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme dut se retenir de froncer les sourcils. Rationnellement, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que l'autre blond ait envisagé cette remarque comme un reproche ou une moquerie, compte tenu de la façon dont il avait parlé ; et de toute manière ce n'était pas comme si les remarques ou les moqueries de _Katsuki Bakugou, élève le plus populaire de Yuei_ pouvaient avoir le moindre effet sur lui, qui ne se ferait tout de même pas l'affront d'en avoir quoi que ce soit à foutre de l'avis d'un membre de la classe A ; et pourtant…

« C'est la seule famille que j'ai, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre, peut-être plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu – et c'était vrai. Et elle n'a plus que moi, alors on est très proches, c'est tout. »

 _Mais je doute qu'un primate dans ton genre sache ce que ça fait, d'avoir un vrai lien avec qui que ce soit-  
_ C'est ce qu'il voulut ajouter, toutefois il n'en eut pas le temps ; il hésita, l'ombre d'une seconde, et lorsqu'il se reprit Katsuki avait d'ores et déjà attrapé la bandoulière de son sac pour la hisser sur son épaule et le gratifia seulement d'un dernier mouvement d'humeur.

« … Mais n'empêche, finit-il tout de même par ajouter, au bout de quelques secondes, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon – et que Neito détesta instantanément. _Mon lapin_ , quoi. T'es vraiment putain de sérieux. »

Puis il tourna les talons, son petit air moqueur toujours plaqué au visage, sans retenir le pouffement qui ne manqua pas de lui échapper – et Neito serra les dents, se maudissant lui-même lorsqu'il constata qu'il avait été incapable de trouver la moindre réponse acerbe suffisamment rapide, pour une fois.

Enfin, cela ne faisait que lui prouver, une fois de plus, que cet imbécile de Katsuki ne méritait pas toute l'aide qu'il était prêt à lui offrir. Et pour être honnête, cela ne le motivait que davantage à redoubler d'efforts, rien que pour le plaisir d'être celui à qui il devrait _toute_ sa petite réputation qui lui était si chère lorsqu'il aurait démasqué le coupable.

* * *

À suivre... _tin nin nin_

Plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! XD Si vous avez apprécié (ou même si vous avez pas apprécié tbh), n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil aux fics de Syrielle's sur ce même couple, non seulement elle les écrit beaucoup mieux que moi mais en plus c'est la grande spécialiste de la classe B ! x3 En particulier, je me suis inspirée de son excellent OS _Neito Monoma is a looser_ pour cette fanfiction, alors je vous le recommande :3

Encore joyeux Noël ! x3


End file.
